Battle of the Broken - SYOT
by Youghis
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games. A Quarter Quell. Only disabled citizens can become tributes, that's what the slip said. What a twist. (OPEN)
1. The Reading of the Card

President Smith struts up to the podium with Head Gamemaker Wes, dressed in all white, trailing close behind him. All cameras are trained on the pair and the anthem plays in the background. The anthem ceases and the president starts his speech. He reminds Panem of the Dark Days and the birth of the Hunger Games. He explains when the laws for the Games were laid out, that every twenty-five years, the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell, a glorified version of the Games.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it.

On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes.

On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors.

And now we honor our fourth Quarter Quell." Wes steps up from behind him holding the small wooden chest and opens the lid. The president removes the envelope marked with a bold 100 and reads the small slip within.

"On the one-hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even in the Capitol's weakest moments, may they never overpower it, and the tributes shall be reaped from those with mental and physical disabilities that would such hinder performance and quality."

He neatly places the envelope back into the box. A smile plays on his lips as he departs the stage, leaving his audience in awe.

* * *

 _I'M BAAAACCCKK!_

 _Hello everyone, Youghis here :)_

 _As some of you may (or may not) know, I had tried out this story idea about a year back and had gotten positive praise and feeback from all of you wonderful people. Unfortunately, a new school year had started around the same time and thus I had to focus on my studies and could no longer continue the story._

 _HOWEVER, I **graduated**! There's no more school for me as of now and nothing to get in my way of finally going through with this story and I can only hope it gets as much popularity as it once did. _

_So without further ado, welcome to Battle of the Broken!_

 _ _As you can see, this is an SYOT story (yay!),__ ** **BUT**** _ _, as it is a Quarter Quell, only disabled citizens may become tributes. HAVE FUN WITH THIS! Think of something good! Common examples are: Blind, Deaf, Mute, Physically/Mentally Disabled, Cancer, etc. be Unique and descriptive please, I just want to have fun.__

 _ _Rules, Tribute Form and Sponsor rules are all on my Bio.__

 _Read my Bio thoroughly, it will be your Bible throughout this whole party._

 _May the Odds be Ever in your Favour_

 _Youghis out._


	2. Intro

_Hello everyone :)_ _I just wanted to give you guys a taste of my writing style, and any suggestions or criticism is welcome (I am literally asking you to be as hard on me as possible. I can take it, trust me.). This is the District 4 Female tribute, who has DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). She's my character and basically the inspiration for this Quarter Quell. Now, just because she is my own creation, does not mean I will be playing favorites. I will follow all the rules you guys do, you have my word (pinky promise)._

* * *

I hate this feeling. That one you have when you know it's an important day tomorrow and you can't sleep, no matter how tired you are. You stay awake staring at the ceiling, your thoughts wandering and even if you squeezed your eyes shut, your mind continues to jog in circles.

I guess there's no point in trying to force it upon myself.

I slip out from under the sheets and slide off my bed, my toes kissing the cold floor. It was deep in the night and there was no light aside from the gentle rays of the full moon peeking through my window. I tip-toe to my dresser and don myself in something suitable for a walk. I write a note for Oliver and stick it on the door where I know he'll see it if he comes back here tomorrow.

 _ _Reaping dress is in the bottom drawer on the left. The green one. Please wear.__

 _ _-Dany__

That's always been our thing, the notes. To keep track of what we do when we switch and reminders for one another. They're posted all over the house, __Can't find stuffed animal. Where did you put it? -Dany, Rearranged the room. Stuffed animals are in closet – Oliver__. Although most had been taken down as soon as the messages had gotten across, a few stragglers remained, some from years ago, __First day of school tomorrow, packed lunch is in cabinet. Smile –__ _ _Oliver__ _ _, I'll smile if you smile. Assignments are on the desk –__ _ _Dany__ _ _.__

I grab my rucksack with Oliver's spare clothes and cross my room to the window, opening the pane. A note catches my eye.

 _ _Big day tomorrow. May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favour… Tell Dustin I said "hi"__

 _ _-Oliver__

A smile escapes my lips. He always seems to be one step ahead of me. He's so unpredictable. I slip out of the window and land softly on the balls of my feet. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of rustling leaves. It was peaceful, as if there wouldn't be chaos within a few hours. With a deep breath, I let my feet guide me to Dustin's house.

* * *

I peer through his window, the moon lighting it ever so slightly. I can see the outline of his body resting on his bed, his chest rising and falling at even periods. I raise my hand and tap the glass, a dull beat resonating through the room. Immediately, his outline begins to quiver and within a flash he's at the panel, opening it and greeting me with a smile. His bedhead hair falls just shy of his eyes, which I can hardly see, but know are a wonderful shade of green.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"It's not morning, silly"

"Do you know how early it is?"

"Did I wake you?"

"As if I was sleeping. Nobody sleeps on the day before the reaping. How's Oliver?"

"He's sleeping. He says 'hi'."

I climb through the open window and embrace my boyfriend. He smells like salt and cologne, a scent I've come to love over the years. I feel the rumble of his chest as he speaks:

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Me neither. I'm glad you came."

* * *

My eyes slowly open, my nose inhaling the aroma of salt. __Ah, Dustin's house. I knew she would come here.__ He was still sleeping behind me, his arm draped over my- or rather, Dany's- waist. I quietly remove myself from his bed and find the worn bag for my spare clothes. As silently as I can, I dress myself and tie my blond hair back.

I glance at the clock mounted on the far side of the room. It was noon. We have an hour. I cuss under my breath, causing Dustin to stir and wake. He regards me with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Oliver," He yawns, a hand covering his mouth. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough." I shrug. "It's noon, Dustin. We need to get ready."

He sighs and rubs the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dany didn't bring the reaping dress with her and I don't have time to go back and get it. Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes to we-"

"Sorry, Oliver. Dany wanted to wear a dress, you've got to wear a dress."

"But I don't have anything to-"

"I'll find something from my mom's closet. I'll be right back."

He gets up slowly and lazily and shuffles out of the room. __Dustin's right, this is for Dany. Suck it up Oliver.__ I dig through our pack and write a note to Dany, keeping it clenched in my hand. I've always respected Dustin. Over the years, he's grown to be one of my best... one of my __only__ friends. I'm grateful for the way he treats Dany. He understands her. He doesn't ridicule her for our situation like the others do, he simply accepts and works around. He is gentle, never takes advantage and when Dany says 'no', the subject will never come up again. He loves her, and for that, I cannot thank him enough.

Dustin walks back into the room with a white dress draped over his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm not good with the dresses." I mumble. He chuckles.

"See you later, Oliver."

I close my eyes.

Dany and I share this room. It's a simple room, a bed and a desk. Very plain, very white. Everything is white, the walls, the bed, the sheets, the desk and the chair. Even our clothes are white. It's not very spacious, just enough room for one person at a time, although two could still fit comfortably. There's no light source, although the room is evenly lit up.

Dany is sleeping on the bed when I enter the room, her expression soft. I shake her gently. She wakes, smiles at me, and then fades away. I take her place on the bed and drape the cool blanket over me. Time is suspended here. I will wait for Dany to return.

"Welcome back, Love"

I hear his voice before I see him. A smile plays on my lips and I open my eyes. Dustin is leaning on the door frame, a white dress in his hands. I pull out Oliver's ponytail, letting my hair drop.

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

He places the clothing on the bed and leaves the room, shutting the door quietly on his way out. Something is pressing into my palm, a note.

 _ _Change of plans, new dress this year. Deepest apologies. Good luck out there. Get me if you need me, you know where I am.__

 _ _-Oliver__

* * *

 _And there you have it. As stated, criticism is warmly welcomed, as well as any questions about anything._

 _I will continue to do these pre-story snippets until I am able to get all or at least majority of the tributes in so make sure you submit them as soon as possible :)_

 _Until tomorrow,_

 _Youghis out_


	3. The President's Wife

_Hellooo everyone :) Youghie here back again with some fluff stuff because we can't officially start yet. I apologize to my BOTB Veterans out there, having to re-read the same passages over again while we get the tribute submissions in. Here, have a cookie for your loyalty and patience, you guys are awesome :)_

 _I'd like to talk about the Sponsor Program today. If you guys haven't read about the Sponsor Program in my Bio or are wondering what the heck your 20 starting Points are for, here is where everything should be cleared up._

 _You guys are just as involved in this story as I am. Your jobs don't just end at submitting tributes, you are Sponsors as well. You receive 20 starter points by submitting a tribute and will gain 5 extra points for other tributes you may submit (up to a total of 5 tributes). Another way of gaining points is to answer questions I will have at the end of chapters, starting in the next update. I present points to the first three people who submit correct answers; 15 points for first place, 10 points for second place and 5 points for third._

 _(Last year there was a problem concerning how I would be able to acquire points since I myself am a Sponsor yet I know the answer to all of my questions. I needed a way to get points at the same rate as anyone else would in order to keep me in the Sponsor Program. A fellow author suggested that I will receive 1 point per Review which seemed fair and if there was a spike in story popularity, it would become 1 point/2 Reviews and so on.)_

 _These points are used to buy survival items for your tribute(s) and will have a huge impact on whether or not your tribute will survive in the Games because I will not be providing anything. You do. For example on day 1 at the Cornucopia, even if your tribute's strategy is to get out of there as fast as possible, yet you bought them even something as small as a 5 point item, they are guaranteed trip or stumble upon that item before disappearing from the bloodbath. I cannot stress enough how important it is to buy your tribute items to give them a fighting chance. Even a 5 point item could be the difference between life and death._

 _You can purchase at any time (even now, before the Games). You can add up points from all of your tributes (if you have multiples) to purchase an items. (Ex: you make 3 tributes. 20 points for the first and 5 for each extra, so that adds up to 30 points. You can either A) mass spend on ONE tribute or B) divide the points equally among tributes) Keep in mind that this is of course the Hunger Games and only one will survive._

 _If you find yourself in the position where your tribute has died yet you still have points left over or would like to continue playing a role in the Sponsor Program, you can even spend your points on tributes you are rooting for. There are generally no rules as to who you spend on, as long as you don't lie about your points (I will be keeping track anyway)._

 _So don't be hesitant about spending your points, there are chances to replenish them in every chapter. It is understandable if you are saving up to get the more costly items, but keep in mind that eventually you will have to spend in order to keep your tribute alive._

 _TL;DR, If you don't provide for your tribute, they will most likely die early._

 _So check out the Sponsor Price List in my Bio and plan ahead what to get your characters :)_

 _If you guys have any questions about how any of this works, don't be afraid to shoot me a PM (I don't bite... usually)._

 _Thank you guys for sticking around._

 _\- Youghis out_

* * *

The President never wanted to leave his bed on mornings like this. His wife, Celestia was sleeping softly beside him, her hair in wisps around her face.

She has always been a beautiful woman, hardly ever succumbing to the outrageous alterations of the Capitol. Perhaps some color in her hair every now and then. This week, she had an electric blue stripe amongst her brown hair. Last month she had pink tips. Her brown eyes seemed to alternate between light, dark and hazel. He lived for her kisses, the softness of her lips and the smile they formed.

But what he loved most about her was her personality. A bubbly girl, always smiling. Always laughing. When she loved something or someone, it was deep. You could hear it in her voice, you could see it in the way she carried herself. She was a confident woman, perhaps insecure at times but in this moment, her head resting on the cool pillow, she looked so fragile. They hadn't any children yet although the President was just fine with that. He didn't want to share her.

Such a beautiful woman, as was her name.

Celestia Smith.

Well it was once beautiful, before they had married and she had taken his last name.

It used to be Celestia Snow.


End file.
